surprise
by Dyso'sNotebook
Summary: cat and jades lives had to be separated ,now cat has had enough and had gone to find jade review please ,summary sucks ,storys better!
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise**

CATS POV

_I miss her ,come on cat focus_ I thought as I tried to focus on the lecture my professor was giving about the composition on various stage 'liquids' fake blood etc...but my mind kept focusing on my girlfriend all the way in new York, while I had chosen to go to a performing arts college, jade had gone straight into movies and TV, she was doing really well as well, her movie premier is next week and I'm going to surprise her by coming to new York for a visit and hopefully to stay.

You see ,me and jade were together for 2 years at Hollywood arts ,then she got and amazing offer to be in a movie ,well she couldn't pass it up ,so she moved to new York city and I stayed here in Hollywood ,we haven't been together in about 8 months now ,but I plan on changing that ,there is an amazing performing arts school in new York that I sent an application form for ,and I just got it back saying they would want an interview with me to see if I could go!.

When the lecture finished, i raced across campus to my dorm, burst through the door and crashed into my roommate piper "oh hi piper, can't talk got to pack" I said while grabbing my suitcase from under my bed "pack! Why are you moving schools? Is it because of me" piper said while helping me pack "no its not you it's just I'm going to New York for a week or 2" I said as I went to the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush "new York? Why?" piper said while folding my t shirts "oh um you know that actress jade west" "you mean the actress I basically have a shrine to "piper said while pointing behind her ,it was kind of true ,she had loads of posters of jade ,_my jade_ I thought ,having a huge jade west fan as a roommate had its pros and cons :pro ,we can talk about jade for hours on end ,which I really like because it reminds me of how much I love her :con ,piper can never know that I went to school with her ,or that I'm dating her "yeah her ,well I'm going to see her" I said without thinking ..._oops_ "oh my god !you know her! Can I come with you!" piper said while jumping up and down and reaching for her suitcase _might as well tell her the rest cat ,she already knows too much_ "umm threes one more thing you should know about me and jade" I said while turning around "yea what is it" piper said without turning around "we are umm... dating" piper dropped the shirt she was folding "a-dat-dating ,as in like you guys are..."she stuttered "yep we are and I haven't seen her in like forever and I really miss her so I'm going to surprise her at her by visiting her in new York "I finally just unloaded all me secrets to piper ,I have to say I felt better after "so I cant come then?"Piper said in a disappointed tone "no no you can come, don't go completely fan girl on her ok?" "Aye aye captain" piper said giving me a sailor's salute

After we finished packing, we hailed a taxi to take us to the airport, piper bought a ticket online before we left and soon enough we got on the plane, before we took off I sent a text to jade and then we were off to new York with piper sitting next to me asking me question about how me and jade met and got together.

Meanwhile in New York

Jades pov

_God I miss cat,_ I thought as the host asked me the various questions about the new movie and I answered as best I could, waiting for the moment when she starts asking questions about me being gay _they always do_ they have known that I was gay for about a year and a half now, I got sick of the speculation, but I still will not give up who my girlfriend is because I don't want to put my cat through that." So jade, your gay "the host asked with that same fake smile_ here she goes_ I thought as I nodded my head "and you have a girlfriend"

"Yes i do"

"And her name is?" _aha nice try lady _

"I'd rather not say" ,I could see her face fall ,just like the others ,then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket ,I pulled it out and saw it was a text from cat _ heyyy I got a surprise for you xxx__ love you xxx_ I smiled but then I noticed that the host was trying to look at my text luckily I had marked cat down as kitty in my phone ,but that didn't stop the host from asking "so is that from your girlfriend " she said plastering on the fake smile "yes it is" I said smugly ,I know she was trying to get cats name from me "who's name is apparently kitty ?" damn it she saw my phone ,but I don't care "that's not her real name that's my pet name for her" I hear the audience 'awwwww' but I don't care she was about to go deeper but then the camera man gave her the sign to stop the interview "well I'm afraid that all we have time for ,you can see jade west in the new movie 'fall through' in movie theatres march 2nd ,I'm Amanda Jones and goodbye" the camera cut out _here comes the annoying bit _I thought as I got up out of my chair "why won't you tell us her name jade" the host asked ,her plastered smile now gone and replaced with a look of annoyance "because I don't want to "I replied smugly ,yep under all this fame and fans usual sarcastic jade from Hollywood arts is still there, I still have my eyebrow piercing and my nose piercing and my extensions ,my clothes are still as dark as I can possibly make them ,but I have to refrain from the sarcasm when I'm on camera apparently it 'ruins my image' according to my agent ,I walked away before she could continue ,I walked outside with Derek ,my 'bodyguard' and was met by some screaming fans ,I did the usual ,signed autographs ,took pictures the whole nine yards ,after I was done with that I got into my car and my chauffer drove off to my house ,I texted cat back _heyyy surprise? I can't wait xx I miss you ,I wish I could see you xxx love you more xx _after I sent the text I put my phone away and put my head back and closed my eyes ,I opened them again when I got back to my house ,I walked inside my ever so empty apartment ,the penthouse suite of the dun brook hotel on the west side of new York _cat would love this place _I thought as I walked over to my bedroom, I had nothing else planned for the day so I decided catch up on some sleep ,I lay down on my bed and drifted off to sleep

I woke up and it was about 5:30 and I checked my phone, I had a text from cat about 5 minutes ago I opened the text and read_ heyyy you will find out the surprise soon xxx I miss you too I wish the same xxx and I love you more xxx oh and you still live in the penthouse suite in the dun brook right? Xx _I sent a text back and put my phone away ,I heard someone knocking at my door ,I walked over and opened the door and found that it was Derek "miss west ,a miss cat valentine is waiting for you in lobby ,she says its important " my face instantly went into shock ,did he say cat valentine!"thanks Derek" I said ,trying to sound as calm as possible ,even he doesn't know who my girlfriend is ,all I've told him is that she doesn't live in new York ,I walked fairly quickly to the elevator and push the lobby button "come on stupid elevator hurry up!" I muttered under my breath, finally the elevator creaked into life and started to go down to the lobby.

Cat's pov

We landed at around 4:30 and the first thing we did was get something to eat ,we found this lovely little cafe on the west side ,after we ate we hailed a taxi and he took us to the dun brook hotel ,I texted jade and then when to the front desk" hello can I speak to jade west please " I asked the receptionist "no sorry miss west doesn't like to be disturbed, but I might be able to get a message to her oh umm Derek!" she called over a big man in a black top "can you please tell miss west that..." she looked over to me "oh! cat valentine" I said hopping up and down slightly "miss cat valentine is in the lobby for her" "oh so your cat valentine then" Derek said to me ,I had to tilt my head up, he is **very **tall" yes I am " "jade has said a lot about you" he said as he headed up to the elevator ,me and piper sat down on one off the couches they had in the lobby I was quite nervous "hey cat you ok?"Piper said looking at me

"Yea I'm just a bit nervous I guess"

"There is no reason to be nervous" piper said as she patted me on the back

"But what if she doesn't like me anymore"

"ask her yourself" piper said as she pointed to behind me, it turned my head and saw jade walking out of the elevator "JADE!" I cried I as I ran over to her "CAT!" she started running towards me as well she grabbed me into a tight hug and I held onto her as hard as I could ,we pulled away from each other ,I could find enough words to tell her how much I missed her, so I did the only thing I could do ,I kissed her ,trying to convey every single emotion I could ,I looped my arms around her neck and she looped hers around my waist ,we continues to make out in the middle of the lobby until piper cleared her throat, which was a long time thanks to the ability of nose breathing" wow you weren't kidding when you say that you guys were dating huh"piper said awkwardly "oh jade! This is piper my roommate in college "I said pointing to piper "hi jade, big fan "piper said raising a hand "hi piper are you taken care of my kitty here, making sure no boys get at her?"Jade said with an ever serious face, but I could tell she was joking" umm, yea, sure, i...uh...umm"piper stuttered obviously flustered "piper shes joking" i said trying calm her down "so where are you staying while your here "jade said while putting an arm around my waist "umm we don't know yet" piper admitted "well why don't you stay here!"jade suggested "we don't have enough money to stay here "I said "well you're going to have to stay with me then aren't you" jade said with a strangely happy tone "really" piper said with an ecstatic face "yes really now grab your stuff and lets go, Derek could you give them a hand please"

When we got to jades apartment I instantly fell in love with it, it was so big and everything was white and shiny "so there is only one guest room so piper I guess you can have that and cat will just have to share with me "jade said and gave me a wink piper went into her room and set everything down "hey jade this place is ama-"jade shut me up by kissing me "I missed you so much "jade said when she pulled away "I missed you too"

"I love you "

"I love you more"

We sat down on the couch and just talked about everything, anything really, until finally I brought up a topic that I could see made jade uncomfortable"jade, i watched all your interviews and I noticed you have never told anyone my name? Are you ashamed of me?"I asked in a hurt tone "no no no cat I could never be ashamed of you ever, I didn't tell them who you are because I didn't want to put you through that trouble, I mean the paparazzi are terrible "jade said as she stared out of the window "well what if I want people to know who I am "I said bringing her face back to mine "you do?"

"yea I want people to know who they have to compete against for your attention" jade chuckled at my comment "well I have and interview on the David Morris show (A/N : I'm just making these names up) ill call my agent and have you on it with me, you can make your entrance there" "alright then"

"ill go get my agent on the phone" jade said as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and started to wander around her apartment , I decided to check on piper, i walked into the guest room and found piper fast asleep on the bed

"Well piper is out like a light ,so what do you want to do?" I asked as I walk back in "yep, mmmm, yea me and her will be on, okay thanks, alright, bye" jade hung up the phone "huh oh I guess we could just stay in and watch movies "

"Huh just like the last day of senior year, the day you made the big decision to move here"

"Yea just like then"

**Flashback**

_Jade and cat, cuddled together on jades couch watching TV_

"_So are you going to take it jade?"_

"_I don't know cat I mean, it's a movie deal, I'm the only one in our whole year to get one, I mean tori got her cd and André got his record deal and you got your amazing scholarship and beck, well beck didn't get anything well that was the biggest shock of the year"_

"_Yea but he did start to slip after you broke up with him "_

"_Yea I suppose, so should I take the offer?"_

"_Defiantly! "_

"_But I would be away from you, i would miss you too much" jade whispered into my ear, her breath tickling _

"_I would miss you too" I said while turning around to straddle her _

"_So I guess we will just have to make good use of the time have left "I said before I kissed her, well let's just say things got pretty heated, and the rest is history_

**End of flashback**

We sat and watched movies all night long until we fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming about what would happen tomorrow.

Sorry if the characters were a bit ooc review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise**

**Chapter 2**

Cat's pov

I woke up happier than I have for a long time, that's because whenever I woke up in college ,I was cold and lonely, but now with jade next to me ,I've never been warmer, piper walked in "whoa ,have you only just woke up?"She asked, I noticed that she had showered and changed her clothes "yea, why what time is it" I asked as I rubbed sleep from eyes" nearly 4:30 "

"Seriously?"

"Yep"

"Well I think it's time to get up" I tried to get up but found myself pinned down by jades arms, i nudged the sleeping beauty next to me "jade...jade it's time to wake up "

"good luck with that, ive been trying to get her up since 1" piper said walking away from me "well you don't know how to do it properly" I said as I positioned my head parallel to jades, I pressed my lips to her, she instantly kissed me back, I pulled away and her eyes opened" good morning, or should I say, good afternoon "

"Good afternoon, why what time is it?"

"4:30 "

"Crap, we are going to be late" jade sprang up from the couch and ran to her room

"late for what?" I asked as I walked over to my suitcase and searched for some clothes and walked into her room "late for the interview, we have got to be at the studio for 5 and its all the way across town!" she said as she frantically pulled a shirt over her head "alright calm down, we will make it "I said as I walked over to the bathroom and got changed, when I walked out jade was talking to piper "ok guys ready to go?" I asked as I grabbed my coat "yea sure" ,we walked outside and got to jades car ,it was one of those half limo cars ,we saw the chauffer open the door for us and we got in ,jades car was amazing! It has comfy seats and a drinks bar and all these pretty lights on the ceiling "Claude!" jade called out for the driver, who I now know is called Claude "take us to the David Morris show set please"

"yes miss west!" Claude called from the front seat ,he started the car and drove off ,I sat by the window and watched new York city go by fast ,suddenly we stopped and there were all these flashing lights "paparazzi" jade said simply as Claude opened the door for us ,we got out and we were bombarded with questions ,jade put an arm around my waist and grabbed pipers hand and pulled us into the building "that was worse than Robbie "(Robbie had decided to pick up robarazzi again and he continued until the end of high school ,safe to say he wasn't our friend anymore) "yea it was ,but that was small compared to what I usually have to deal with" jade let go of pipers hand but she kept her arm around my waist ,the studio looked like I expected it to ,there was a set ,with couches and chairs ,and on the other side there were bleachers for the audience.

"Jade, jade you're late!" I could see jade visibly cringe "yes I know mike but as you can see" she indicated to me "I was a little busy "I could feel myself start to blush "ohhh, so you're the girlfriend?" he turned his attention to me ,I nodded my head "well ,I never expected her to be so small jade ,oh I'm sorry where are my manners ,mike shorefeild ,jades manager pleasure to meet you ,I've heard a lot about you..."he said while he extended a hand ,I took it and shook it "cat valentine" I said ,I had a feeling that I would be saying my name a lot over the next few days "yes well ,we must hurry up ,you girls are wanted in wardrobe ,as for your friend ,there is a coffee machine over there ,why don't you go get a drink "he motioned piper away from us and then he showed us to the wardrobe department ,I have never seen so many dresses ! There were blue ones and red ones and green ones and so many more colours! I hung around the red dresses while jade went straight for the black ones_ she hasn't changed_ I thought gleefully ,I found a lovely knee length red dress and showed it to the wardrobe designer ,she said I could use it ,5 minutes later jade came back with a knee length black dress ,we put them aside and went into makeup ,it was like the makeup rooms we had backstage in productions I put on in college, but this one was bigger ,me and jade sat down next to each other and talked while they put our makeup on

"So cat, you nervous?" jade asked as she looked up from the magazine she was reading

"a little I guess ,but I supposed that they would have found out eventually ,I mean if we can come out to my mom ,the most judgmental and selfish person I have ever met ,then this should be a piece of cake "I said simply

"Yea that was a difficult night"

_Flashback _

_I and cat were sitting in jade's car outside cat's house_

"You ready babe "I said as I rubbed small circles into cat's hand

"Yea...yea let's do this, it's now or never right, I'm done hiding" cat said confidently

we got out of the car and walked into cats house ,her mom and dad were in the living room ,ridiculing cats brother Daniel for eating something that wasn't food again "and what were you thinking Daniel I mean do you really think it is a good idea to eat golf balls!"I heard cats mom shouting "umm mom I have something to tell you "cat said as she walked into the room "and what about the tennis racket you cut up into pieces last week "cats mom continued ,it was obvious that she either didn't hear cat or she was just ignoring her "mom can you just stop yelling at Daniel for a min-" she was cut off by her mother who continued to ignore her "I mean honestly ,do you understand how much medical trouble you could get into!" she continued to yell at cats brother ,I could see cat getting impatient "mom...mom..mo- .MOM IM GAY!" cat finally screamed "and another thing – cat what did you just say!" her mom finally paying attention to her daughter "I said I was gay as in a lesbian ,and I'm dating jade " cat said as she walked up to her mother ,I could see the confidence in her steps "no!" cats mom exclaimed ,throwing her hands in the air "no?" cat questioned "you can't be gay !" cats mom cried "why not ?"

"Because then I will miss out on all of the great mother daughter experiences!" see what I mean, selfish

"What experiences!" I could see cat was getting angry

"well you know ,all of the experiences ,like when you bring a boy home to meet us ,of when he comes to ask us if he can marry you ,or when you have your first child ,oh cat ,so many experiences that I will never experience because you have to go and like girls!" cats mom started to pace around the room

"My god will you just stop! You are so selfish! "cat screamed, but by now cats mom had gone back to ignoring her daughter ,then she turned to me "you " she pointed at me ,I have to say I was shocked "you did this to my baby girl !" she pointed to cat _oh so now you acknowledge your daughter _ I thought "your the one that turned her the wrong way ,now you've deprived her of all of the great experiences that she will- " she was cut off by cat stepping in front of her "I kissed her, I started this!" cat admitted "you –kisse-kissed he-her" cats mom stuttered before passing out ,when she came around we had to explain everything to her again ,then she started crying ,then she started yelling ,and then she threw us out ,cat only calls her at Christmas and on her birthday, but that doesn't stop her mom from coming over at random times and interfering in our relationship .she know has a habit of trying to break us up every time cat sees her

**End of flashback**

Me and jade kept laughing at all of the failed attempts her mother made to break us up until they were done with our makeup ,we went back to the wardrobe department and picked up our dresses ,we got changed and went over to the behind the stage bit ,were all of the guest come out of ,the show started and we can hear David introducing his show and making jokes and talking about the various subjects he has been told to talk about ,I have to say I was quite nervous "ok and now we have a very special guest for you tonight and she brought someone very special with her" I hear him start ,this is jades que ,I feel jade slink her hand into mine and intertwine our fingers ,I instantly felt relaxed "now please welcome a very special guest ladies and gentlemen ,jade west!" jade let go of my hand and walked out onto the stage ,gave David a hug and a kiss on the cheek then they sat down ,"now jade how are you ? "

"I'm very well thank you how are you?"

"I'm great now as I understand it you have brought someone with you today that the world has been wanting to meet every since we found out you were gay, can you please tell us who that is?"

"I certainly can, today I have brought with me, my girlfriend" I can hear the audience 'ooooo' and 'ahhhhh'

"Really, I thought they were joking about that!" David joked, jade laughed

"Well alright then, jade could you be an absolute sweetheart for me and go and get her, I don't want to call her on the spot "David asked, with a big smile on his face

"well alright then " jade said ,getting up ,she walked over to me and grabbed me by the hand ,she intertwined our fingers again and then we walked out ,as I walked on the crowd burst into applause ,it was quite daunting ,me and jade walked over to David and he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek then we all sat down "so" he turned his attention to me "sweetheart what is your name "

"I'm cat valentine "

"Well that's a great name "

"Thanks" I giggled a little bit

"Now isn't that adorable ladies and gentleman!" he asked the crowd who started the laugh and 'awwww' at the same time

"Yes it is and she's all mine" jade said, leaning over and giving me a kiss on the cheek

"Man jade you are whipped!" he joked

"Yeah well"

"So why don't you tell us about how you two lovely ladies got together "

"Well alright then"

Oh my god, another flashback!

_Cat and jade sitting at a lunch table at Hollywood arts_

"Hey, jade are you ok, you haven't stopped looking over at the other table with all the guys, do you want to go and sit back with them?"

"yea cat I'm fine ,and no I don't want to go back and sit with them ever since I broke up with beck, its just been too difficult ,why are you sitting with me anyway ?"

"Because you're my best friend jade "jade looked over to the other table again and instantly started to sob quietly, cat looked over and saw beck kissing tori

"I'm going home "jade announced even though it was only lunch

"Alright then ...I'm coming with you "cat stood up as well

"What, why "jade looked very confused

"because I know what you get like when break up with someone ,and most of the time you need comforting at the most random times and then get more depressed when you can't get it "

"fine then ,come on ,before someone notices "jade grumbled as she walked over to her car ,cat followed ,and they both got in jades car and jade drove off ,they got back to jades house and jade started to cry

"Hey, hey its ok "cat pulled jade into a hug and comforted jade while she wept in cats arms

"Yea I know, its just he bounced back so quickly, while I'm here crying into your arms "jade was now in hysterics

_Hmm if she is telling me this, I wonder what else I could get her to tell me ..._cat thought

"Jade can you be completely honest with me, it always makes me feel better after a bad break up "cat said, she was telling the truth it does help

"Oh-ok "jade sniffled

"Why were you with beck?"

"He was convenient"

"So you never actually loved him "

"No that why I never said it"

"Did you ever tell him secrets?"

"Yea a few, really important ones"

"What were they "

Jade hesitated "that I am...gay and I was crushing on ...You"

Cat was shocked ,I mean she had been gay for a long time on never told anybody ,she also had a massive crush on jade ,but she was with beck so she just let it pass ,but now that she knew that they were over ,she knew she had a chance ,so she did what she felt was right ,she kissed jade ,jade kissed her back...

**End of flashback**

"... and as they say, the rest is history "jade finished the story

"Well that is fantastic story, we will hear more about you girls and your relationship after a commercial break" David announced as the commercial curtain was lowered over the stage

"why don't you girls go and get some water ,we have about 5 minutes until curtains up again "David gave us a smile as he got up to go get some water

"well so far so good right " jade smiled reassuringly as we got up and got some water ,as we sat back down we both waited anxiously for the curtain to rise again. I was unsure of what of to expect in the next half of the show, but whatever it was, I knew that now everyone knows, i can be more open and have no more secrets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise **

**Chapter 3**

Cats pov

The curtain rose again and we watched as the cameras turned back on the stage

"hello and welcome back to the david morris show ,im david morris and with me today are to very adorable young ladies ,film start jade west and her girlfriend cat valentine"

The crowd broke into applause at me name ,even jade clapped a little.

"now girls in your story i heard the name tori"

"he he that rhymes" i giggled a little

"er...yes it does ,anyway did you mean singer tori vega ?"

"yes we did ,shes a friend of ours" jade answered

"really"

"yes really ,we've been friends since high school, but we don't keep in touch much anymore ,we should call her"

"ill call her right after the show is over " i answered

"anyway girls ,are you doing anything new jade?" david asked

"umm no not right now ,i mean ,i've just finished a big movie and my girlfriend has just shown up out of the blue ,so i think i will take some time off"

"good for you ,and what about you cat?"

"oh well ive got an interview to go new York performing arts college in about a week"

"you never told me that" jade exclaimed "good for you love!" she gave me a kiss ,to which most of the crowd awed ,but one man stood up from the bleachers

"Lesbian freaks!" he shouted, the rest of the crowd started to boo at him ,but i looked closely at his face and i instantly recognised him

"DANIEL!" i screamed as i stood up,jade stood up with me

"well hello big sister ,it shouldn't be a shock to find me here ,seeing as you kept in touch so much!" Daniel said,his voice dripping with sarcasm ,but what he said was true ,after that run in with my mother ,i lost contact with my whole family beside the occasional phone call or text message

"im sorry who is this?" david asked ,obviously confused

"my brother" i answer through gritted teeth

"yea im her brother and ive been sent by mom to convince you that this isn't the life for you catarina!" he made his way down from the bleachers with the cameras following him ,until he was standing right in front of me

"oh geez not again" i mumbled to myself and i saw jade crack a small smile out of the corner of my eye

"would please reconsider cat ,this isn't right for you ,or for this family!"

"does selfishness run in the valentine family but skipped cat or are you just reaaaalllllyyyy stupid" jade asked ,moving in front of Daniel ,she was a good 4 inches taller than him with her heels on so he was no match .

"Daniel where is mom?" i asked trying to avoid a fist fight on live television

"at our hotel ,she is probably watching this right now ,i know that she wouldn't want to miss her son convincing her daughter to do what is right for the valentines publicity"

"selfish" i heard jade mumble-sigh

"Daniel text mom and ask if she is watching ok?"

Then as if by magic Daniel phone vibrated and he pulled it out and looked at it

"see for yourself" he said as he showed me the phone

On the phone was a text from my mother it said : _cat ,im watching, so is your father ,say whatever it is that you have to say _

"ok good ,can you point the camera at me please " i asked the cameraman, he nodded and turned his camera towards me

"babe ,what are you doing?" jade asked cautiously

"what i have to do" i answer as i take a step towards the camera

"mom i know your watching this ,so i have a question ,why cant you except me for who i am ,you have always put me down and tried to stop me from doing what i love ,you didn't want me to go to Hollywood arts ,but i did ,you didn't want me to go to performing arts college ,but i did and now your trying to ruin the best thing that has ever happened to me ,so just except me ,if you cant do this one simple thing for me then i will no longer consider myself your daughter!" cat said and then she walked away,

**Jades pov **

she walked towards me and i could see the tears forming in her eyes ,i pulled her into a hug and whispered some words off comfort into her ear ,i motioned to david to cut the show and he did the same motion to the cameras who all cut off and the show ended

"im sorry i ruined your show jadey"

"hey its no bother really ,what you did there was really brave ,do you hear me ,i am so proud of you" i said into her hair

"come on lets go back to the apartment yea ,ill make you some hot cocoa with extra marshmallows ok?" i asked as i pulled her away from the set ,piper caught up to us when we got off the stage

"hey piper can you take her ,i need to go and speak to david" piper nodded and took cat into her arms and walked away with her ,i could still hear cat sniffeling

I saw david over by the food table and i ran over to him

"hey david look im really sorry about cat ,she has an _over achieving family_ i guess you could say and they expected an awful lot of her"

"like what?"

"well for one thing the expected her to fall in love with a boy ,not me,they expected her to go to the excellent performing art school Hollywood star ,_not _ Hollywood arts and then become insanely famous because of it ,that still has yet to be seen" i finished explaining

"well ,whatever her family thinks,you got yourself a top notch girl there jade ,don't let her go without a fight ,you hear me ,you can see the love that you two have for each other ,and that type of love comes once in a life time"

"thank you for understanding david" i said as i walked away back to my car ,as i got back to the parking lot ,a different driver was waiting to open the door for me,he explained that claude had eaten something bad and was driven to the hospital to get his stomach pumped,he opened the door and i got in and was immediately tackled by a sobbing cat

"j-jade im s-s-so s-s-s-sorry" she cried into my chest

"hey you have nothing to be sorry for ,its your families fault that happened ,and i am so proud of you for what you did" i whispered to her as i rubbed her back soothingly

"i meant it you know"

"you meant what?"

"that i wouldn't be there daughter anymore "

"ok then ,you are no longer part of the valentine family"

"i want to change my name"

"your name?"

"yes my name"

"what wrong with cat valentine?"

"that is .valentine, i don't want to be a valentine anymore"

" what do you want to be then?"

"i want to be a ..."

"a..."

"a west" she almost sqeaked those words

"a west ,as in you want to have the same last name as me?"

"yes"

"but...why?" i had always found my last name fairly average

"because its your last name ,and i want to share it with you ,i want to share everything with you !"

" well we could go down the city hall and get it changed for you?"

"when?"

"ummm well im busy all week ,so how about" i pulled up the calendar on my phone "oh next Tuesday around 4 o'clock –ish?"

"perfect!"

"umm hey guys?" piper finally spoke up

"yea whats up pipes?" i decided to use a nickname i had saved if i ever had a friend called piper

" you do reaslise what the press will think?"

"oh crap the press!" they were going to think that because cat changed her last name to mine ,that we are like married or something!

"umm no what will they think?" cat is adorable ,but she can be a bit dumb at some times

"they are going to think that we are like married ,cos we have the same last name" i explained

"is that such a terrible idea?"

"is what such a terrible idea?"

"the idea of being married ,to me"

"what- its not a terrible idea at all ,its just ,were only 20 cat ,it seems a bit fast doesn't it?"

"yea i suppose your right ,but we will in the future right ?"

I hesistated ,i mean ,how am i suppose to know if me and cat will last that long! ,but when i look at her expectant face ,i can see that i want us to last that long ,and even longer

"yea cat ,in the future..."


	4. Chapter 4

2 years later

Cat's pov

"Jade...jade!"

"What!"

"We're gonna be late, hurry up!"

"Alright alright I'm comin, geez I thought pregnancy was supposed to make women forgetful"

"Apparently not me"

Jade walked down the hall through our house and straight out the door, I jogged to keep up with her, at 4 months pregnant I could still keep up and a only just started to show, we hadn't told the world yet, but that's what we were doing today, we had an interview set up, for the David Morris show ironically, but this would be the first time we went on as cat and jade west, we had gotten married a year prior and it made national news.

We made our way down to the garage where Claude was sat in jades limo waiting as patiently as ever, we climbed in and jade gave the address , I still loved watching the city pass by as we drove , but my favourite thing to do was look for posters , of me and jade for our new film 'of street rats and socialites' about two girls from completely different lives who meet and fall in love over a shared love of literature and acting , despite what everyone else says about it (A/N this is actually a story I'm writing at the moment ,like the plot?) or of piper ,she had been photographed outside a store with us a few years back , and she started her movie career from there , her latest film 'press play' is nominated for an Oscar ,so are we ,so it will be a tough race.

We arrived at the studio and got changed into our dresses in wardrobe ,mine had to be altered slightly ,but it was still hardly noticeable ,it just looked like id eaten a big lunch, we made our way to set and it hadn't changed , same chairs , same bleachers and same David Morris , he smiled at us from his seat behind his desk , as we took our places behind the curtain.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman my name is David Morris and welcome to my show!"

The audience roared in approval

"And what a great show we have for you tonight, I have some very special guests with me tonight ladies and gentlemen, one of them had been on screen for two years before we found out the identity of the other! Her identity was revealed on this very show 2 years ago, and she has since been in the news with her girlfriend now wife, with their wedding hitting the news with force last year, I am of course talking about everybody favourite ladies who happen to like ladies, cat and jade west!"

The audience clapped and cheered as we made our way out onto the stage , we gave David hugs and kisses then we sat down and began the interview

"So ladies"

"So David" jade joked, the audience laughed, jade had become a lot more laid back and funny since I got to New York

"Ha-ha, now girls, your new film comes out next week, you excited?"David asked

"Of course we are, we can't wait for people to see it, we put a lot of effort into it to make it the best it could be" I answered, we really did, we spent months filming

"Now for the few people who haven't heard about your characters, why don't you explain? Jade?"He motioned towards jade

"right ok , my character is nicki , she ran away from home because her mom wanted to send her to a reform camp , she lives on the streets and shows Annabelle a thing or two on how to live life as a young adult in new York city"

"Great, what about you cat?"

"My character is Annabelle, she's a rich girl who lives in upper New York, she's been guarded her whole life and befriends nicki completely by accident, she kind of takes nicki into her home as her parents aren't often around"

"Lovely girls, now ladies and gentleman, here is a never before seen sneak peek for their new film 'of street rats and socialites' take a look"

David motioned to the screen at the front of the set as we watched the clip play, jades squeezed my hand and I nodded to her, she leant over and whispered in David's ear, no doubt telling him that we had news we wanted to share on camera, he nodded just as the trailer ended and the audience erupted in applause

"Great job, now, I've just had jade whispering to me, and that they have something they would like to share with the world, girls?"

Jade turned to face the camera with the biggest smile on her face

"We would like to announce that...cats pregnant!"

David, who had been sipping on his water at the time, spat his water across the desk and the audience roared and applauded

"What! Girl's congratulations! That's amazing but isn't it soon, I mean you only just got married last year?"

"its never too soon, when we left this show 2 years ago , cat turned to be and said she wanted to be a west , so I made her a west , the wedding was just for show , we had actually gotten married the week after the interview"

"Well you certainly had everyone fooled, girls congratulations I wish you the best, and I know that little kid will have the have best parents it could ask for, ladies and gentlemen, cat west, jade west and apparently baby west!"

The audience applauded once again as we left the stage , we got changed back into our regular clothes, but now all eyes were on my stomach , it was weird , we walked back to the limo and greeted Claude

"Home please Claude"

"Yes Miss West and May I say, congrats"

"Thanks Claude"

The car started and I turned to jade

"We really just did that didn't we?"

"Yea we did, and now the whole world knows, you ok with that?"

"Yeah, hey jade?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm really glad I surprised you in New York"

"yeah cat" jade placed her hand on my stomach as I leaned into her" so am I"

"We're gonna be alright aren't we, all 3 of us"

"Yea, we're gonna be just fine"


End file.
